Hidden Truths
by m8nda
Summary: A possible continuation of "The Confession" by the inimitable Laura W. Since this story begins 'in medias res' you may want to read that story first, or else the beginning of this one won't make much sense. While all reviews are welcome, this is my first fanfic, so please be constructive...
1. Chapter 1

His hand was still on the akoonah as he opened his eyes. Sitting in the semi-darkness, he wasn't sure why the unfinished conversation had come back to him as a vision quest. The discussion had taken place weeks ago, and they had long since gotten past the awkward next morning and uncomfortable duty shifts that followed. Neither of them had resumed the discussion since.

What was strange about this vision quest was that his spirit guide had not appeared. He tried to remember the last time his spirit guide had not come to him in this way. It must have been decades, well before he had struck a truce with his contrary soul; made peace with his anger. He knew that this situation had more meaning than he was prepared to deal with and would have to be explored, but he preferred to defer that activity for now.

Calling for lights, he rose and got ready for his shift.

As he walked toward the bridge the Captain's comments crept back into his mind; he again put the matter firmly behind him. The discussion was already moot, he told himself. She had made her feelings clear with her reaction of shock and wanting to "discuss the issue"; to transform simple emotion into complex analysis and study. He decided he would do his part to get them back to the friendly banter he had missed since their conversation.

She was already in her chair when he arrived. Poring over a PADD, she didn't see him approach and lean over her shoulder.

"See anything interesting?"

Her head snapped up as he rounded his chair and sat down.

"Chakotay!" Smiling, she thumped him with the PADD.

And with that simple gesture the lightness he had felt weeks ago had returned. It was the beginning of a good morning.

They were passing through the Necharan system on their way to an anticipated opportunity for trade with the Braee. In two days they would enter the space of the humanoid species that Neelix had advised would trade some of Voyager's supplies for access to their tri-dilithium mines.

Ensign Kim's voice burst through his musings. "Captain! Two unidentified ships approaching on an intercept course."

"Shields! Increase speed to Warp 8, Mr. Paris. Engage."

"Aye, Captain." Lieutenant Paris keyed in a few commands and the stars elongated and turned to streaks on the view screen.

"They are still pursuing us, Captain." Harry remained focused on his console.

"Tuvok, did you get a look at them? Who are they?" Captain Janeway rose from her chair. Chakotay stood immediately as well.

Tuvok's hands flew across his console and stilled before his reply. "Captain, they appear to part of the Necharan armada. Two ships, each fully armed with the equivalent of six disruptor torpedoes. At current course and speed, they will be within weapons range in fifteen minutes."

"Open a channel, Ensign Kim." At his nod, she spoke. "Necharan vessels, please state the reason for your pursuit. We have authorization from your High Council to pass through this system."

Harry did not look up but remained hunched over the console. He finally conceded, "No response, Captain."

Chakotay turned to Janeway, offering, "Maybe they don't know we have permission to be here."

"You might be right, Chakokay. Ensign Kim, locate the Council authorization message and send it to the approaching ships on a continuous rotating frequency until further notice."

"Aye, Captain."

"Ten minutes to intercept," Tuvok reminded them.

"Acknowledged." Turning away from the view screen, Janeway cast her eyes on each crew member. "I'm open to suggestions… I'd like to avoid a confrontation, if possible." The lightness of her tone belied the seriousness of their situation. "With their artillery, we're evenly matched against _one_ ship, not two."

Paris spoke first. "Captain, with more power to the shields, I think I could out run them using evasive pattern beta 140."

Janeway nodded and touched her communicator badge. "Janeway to Torres."

"Torres here, Captain," came the quick reply from her Chief Engineer.

"B'Elanna, we're being pursued by two ships that can easily give us a good fight. I'm going to need extra power to the shields for evasive maneuvers."

"I can redirect power from our auxiliary systems to boost power to the shield grid, Captain. We could hold this mode for up to 20 minutes, which should give Tom enough time to get us out of here."

Chakotay saw Kathryn's eyes brighten for a split second before her Captain's mask slid back firmly into place.

"Thank you, B'Elanna."

"Torres out."

Nodding to her crew, she said simply, "Let's get ready for their arrival." Eying Chakotay, she added, "My Ready Room, Commander."

Chakotay followed as they exited the bridge.

She turned to face him as soon as the Ready Room doors closed. "Could we have missed something during the negotiations with the High Council?"

"I don't see how."

She paced the floor between her desk and where Chakotay stood. "Our request was the same one we've used in countless earlier encounters. I think we were very clear, and their response was just as clear. I mean, what's clearer than, 'You are welcome in our space'?"

"I don't know…maybe we've misinterpreted something. Maybe the Universal Translator missed the meaning of 'welcome'…."

She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "I like knowing where I stand, Chakotay, and I don't like where we're standing now. I want answers."

He understood her need for a quick solution to their problem, but he had nothing to offer but perspective. "I don't mean to be glib, Captain, but I think we'll definitely know where we stand with the Necharan in about seven minutes."

"Let's hope they're interested in a discussion." She walked back to the bridge, with Chakotay in tow.

"Mr. Kim, hail the lead Necharan vessel again."

"Still no response, Captain."

Janeway turned to address Tuvok when a flash suddenly illuminated the bridge, briefly blinding its occupants.

As Chakotay's eyes cleared, he heard Harry shout, "Commander! Where's the Captain?"

She was gone.

[TBC]


	2. Chapter 2

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy! How nice of you to join us!"

Janeway spun round to face the source of that infuriatingly familiar voice.

"Q!"

"But who else would it be, ma chérie?" The omnipotent omnipresence that was Q loomed directly in front of her, arms outstretched.

"What do you want?" Janeway took a deep, calming breath, closing her eyes and pinching her nose to stave off the headache that was already forming.

"Is that the way you address your superior officer? It's Admiral Q, Kathy. I know you're a stickler for protocol."

Opening one eye she took in his full stature and saw he was clad in the dress uniform of a Starfleet admiral.

"Return me to my ship. Now!" She was fast losing her patience with his charade.

"How rude of you, Kathy! Wanting to leave before you've met any of my friends," Q pouted.

The captain's eyes blinked open and her arm dropped at his word. Squaring her shoulders and glaring at her captor, she snapped her uniform into place.

"Now that's the Kathy I know and love," purred Q.

She looked beyond him for the first time. They were not alone.

Q turned and drew her under his arm, waving the other in front of them in a sweeping motion. They were standing in a cavernous hall. At one end was a large, ornate table at which sat three unfamiliar aliens.

"Meet High Commander Haphedig of the Garuligy Expanse; Prelate Ofram of the Wegridge homeworld; and Supreme Minister Adeusi of the Folarin."

She nodded at each of the three humanoid figures, her face held in a tight grin that reflected the strain of her growing confusion.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Starship Voyager," Q announced.

"What am I doing here, Q?" Janeway spoke through teeth ground so tightly she was certain she had cracked a molar.

Ignoring her question, Q continued his introduction. "I have invited her here to assist with our negotiations, since we seem to be at somewhat of an impasse."

"_Invited_?" she muttered under her breath.

"A mere captain at this table, Q?!" the Supreme Minister spoke first.

Janeway saw the Prelate raise two of 'his' arms and weave finger-like appendages through what looked like stiff spikes on both sides of his head. "Q, if this is supposed to be amusing, I am not laughing!" he thundered.

Q released Janeway and preened himself by flicking imaginary lint from his sleeves as he addressed the leaders. "I assure you she is well qualified, your Worships. She is a representative of the United Federation of Planets from the lesser Kelani sector."

Q whispered to Janeway, who stood close by, seething. "My apologies, Kathy, they don't speak Alpha Quadrant." He spoke again to the heads of state. "Please allow me some time to brief our new chief negotiator. We will resume our discussions in 15 terradons."

Q quickly ushered Janeway through a passageway leading from the hall to a smaller room.

Janeway held her tongue until the door slid shut behind them.

"What kind of farce is this, Q? Now I'm a chief negotiator? Return me to my ship, Q. Right now."

"Come now, Kathy, this won't take long. It'll be fun! Besides, it's not like you were really busy anyway."

Janeway's hands flew to her hips. She was well past her boiling point. She ground out, "As you well know, Q, two Necharan ships were on an intercept course with Voyager, and they weren't responding to hails."

Q scoffed, "I'm sure Chuckles and the rest of your ragtag crew can take care of themselves."

Refusing to dignify his comment with a response, she simply whispered, "My ship. Right. Now."

Tapping his chin with an index finger, Q offered, "Okay, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be sure to have you back before anything irreversible happens."

Janeway said nothing.

Q tried a different tactic. "I've tried to be nice, Kathy, but here's the bottom line. I need your help, and frankly you won't be able to leave until you provide it. Those three nincompoops in the other room can't see eye to eye on anything, and I need a neutral third party to mediate these negotiations."

Janeway's anger was reduced by a fraction. "At least now we're getting to the truth of the matter. What's so important about these negotiations? And better yet, why me?"

"This is the third and final summit meeting of the leaders of the Omari region of space."

"Omari?"

"Yes, you would know it as the area covered by the Delta Quadrant and one quarter of the Beta Quadrant."

While still angry, Janeway's curiosity was piqued at this news. "Those three leaders sitting in that hall hold all that power?"

"Yes, and if they don't sign a treaty today they will bring this section of space into turmoil and conflict, the likes of which I have seen only once before."

"And when was that?"

"Over 300 millennia ago….the last time the treaty wasn't signed."

With the magnitude of the challenge ahead in her mind, Janeway's anger dissipated completely. "I will agree to help you, Q, but only on one condition."

"While you're hardly in a position to be making demands, I will hear you out." Then Q quickly added, "But don't ask me to send you home. You know I can't do that."

"I know no such thing, but you've told me that before, so I won't ask again." Janeway strode up to Q and watched him carefully. "My condition is that if I help you get the treaty signed, you will bring us a few thousand light years closer to home. I think that's reasonable."

Q looked away from Janeway, with an expression that said he was considering her request.

Finally he responded, "Agreed."

"Thank you, Q." Janeway answered, relieved. Nodding, she added, "I suppose it's time to start briefing your Chief Negotiator. I don't imagine we have many terradons left before they start wondering what's happened to us."

Q rubbed his hands together, smiling. "Excellent! Yes, let's begin at the beginning! Here's what you need to know..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Paris! Full stop!" Chakotay barked. He spun round to the view screen, scanning instinctively (and however impossibly) for a sign of their missing captain.

"All stop, Sir."

"Tuvok, scan the ship and the surrounding area for the captain's badge and bio-signature."

"Already underway, Commander," came the Security Chief's terse reply."

Harry interjected, "Commander, since we're no longer at warp, the Necharan ships will be on us within 30 seconds."

Chakotay ground out, "Be ready with those evasive maneuvers, Paris…in case diplomacy fails." Paris nodded. "Open a channel, Harry."

"Channel open, Commander."

"Necharan ships. This is Commander Chakotay of the U.S.S. Voyager. Please respond."

"I'm getting a reply, Sir!"

"Put it through, Harry. On screen."

"It's audio only for now, Sir. There's some interference in the signal that I'm having trouble isolating. Trying to clear it up."

"Understood. Let's hear it."

"… ship 'Oblivion'… Chakotay of…."

The Starfleet vessel's response was swift. "This is Commander Chakotay of Voyager to Necharan ship Oblivion. We are having difficulty with your signal. Please identify yourself."

"Should be better now, Sir."

"...Legate Nashtowan of Oblivion. Can you hear me, Commander Cha-ko-tay."

Chakotay's anxiety level lowered minimally, "Yes, I can, Legate. How can we be of assistance?"

"Assistance? _You_ are travellers through _our_ space. It is you who need help, Commander Chakotay of Voyager."

"With your indulgence, Legate, we were granted permission to travel through Necharan space by your High Council."

"If this is true, why have you stopped travelling?"

"Our Captain was taken from our ship a few moments ago."

"Taken?"

"Yes, a flash of light blinded us temporarily, and when our sight was restored Captain Janeway was gone. We were trying to locate her when you came upon us."

There was no response from the Necharan ship. Chakotay turned to Harry, who shook his head.

"The channel is still open, Commander. They're just not responding."

"Commander Chakotay to Legate Nashtowan."

The bridge crew held their collective breaths, waiting for the lead ship to respond. The silence was broken only by Tuvok's tapping at his console, ever focused on trying to locate their missing captain.

Paris sat alert at the helm, ready to trigger their evasion plan.

The seconds stretched to a full minute before Harry's voice broke through. "They're responding again, Commander."

Chakotay nodded.

The Legate's voice pierced the quiet of the bridge. "While unfortunate, Commander Cha-ko-tay, this is not our concern. You must leave now."

Harry cut in. "Visual capability has been restored, Commander."

"On screen, Harry."

The view screen activated to reveal the humanoid Legate Nashtowan, peering at Voyager's crew with what seemed to be undisguised animosity.

"I understand, Legate. We are a long way from our homeworld and we would like nothing more than to continue our journey through this region of space, but it is a rule among our people that we leave no one behind. We cannot leave without our Captain."

"Commander," Tuvok interrupted. "The lead ship is powering weapons."

Chakotay shot his eyes to the helm, muttering "Paris", before returning his gaze to the Legate.

"Just say the word, Commander." Paris answered under his breath, nodding.

"Legate Nashtowan. Our sensors indicate a change in your weapons status. I hope we can continue our discussions in a spirit of goodwill."

"Perhaps I have not made myself clear, Commander Cha-ko-tay. You will exit our space now or you can expect...consequences."

"Legate, I assure you we will continue our journey immediately, once we have recovered our captain."

"You have been warned. Leave ….or be removed." The Legate paused and motioned to someone beyond the range of the view screen. His focus returned to the screen and he spoke again, stepping forward to make his point. "In case you are unaware, Commander, I will show you that my ship is named Oblivion for a reason."

"Engage, Paris!"

In the instant Chakotay gave the command, the Necharan ship fired two of its disruptor missiles.

Voyager responded immediately, pitching downward in a 60-degree dive, dipping below Oblivion's sightline and executing a sharp banked turn away from both ships. Just then one of the missiles tore through the shields and slammed into the top of the port nacelle, rocking the ship and sending it spiraling on a collision course toward the second Necharan ship.

With no time to think Chakotay slipped into crisis mode, shouting out orders in efforts to stabilize the ship. "Paris, regain thruster control! Get us out of this spin!"

"Compensating, Commander…No response from the thrusters!"

"Harry, hail the Necharan ship! Tuvok! How'd they get through our shields?"

B'elanna's voice burst through the melee on the bridge. "Engineering to Chakotay, what the hell's going on up there!?"

"The Necharan ship fired on us!"

"That much I figured out. What happened to our shields?"

Chakotay looked over to the Security Chief, whose attention was fixed on his console and his hands as they flew across it. "Tuvok's working on it. How soon can we get power back on that damaged nacelle? We're spinning directly toward the Necharan ship. I need more power for navigation now, B'elanna!"

B'elanna responded. "I'm squeezing every iota of power out of the starboard nacelle, but the port nacelle will require major repairs."

"Tom?"

Tom looked up. "Navigation control is improved, Commander."

On the view screen they could see that the Necharan ship zipped by them less and less frequently, to the point where it remained on screen and was looming more slowly before them.

The more serious crisis averted for now, Chakotay repeated his question to Tuvok. "How did they get through our shields?"

Tuvok looked up. "The missile from the Necharan ship emitted a modulating frequency that enabled it to permeate our shields." Then he added, "I can set our shields on a varied frequency rotation to prevent future breaches, Commander."

"Do it."

An alarm sounded on Tuvok's console. He looked down and immediately announced: "The second Necharan ship is powering weapons, Commander."

"Paris, how maneuverable are we?"

Before he could respond, Harry spoke. "Legate Nashtowan is hailing us, Sir."

"It's about damn time. On screen."

-TBC


End file.
